Darkest of Knights: Dark Tomorrow
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Friends and family are still feeling the loss of someone closest to them. While some are mourning, his family and closest to him are looking to punish those responsible, Miley Stewart and Travis Brody.
1. The Dragon of Fire

**AN: It was not long before I decided to do another story, huh? Okay, if you read the ending of **_**Darkest of Knights: Arkham Asylum**_**, you know that someone 'died' at the end of the story. Well, if you read this story, you are going to see, well I am not going to spoil it right now, so let's continue, shall we?**

**Chapter One: The Dragon of Fire**

Things were not the same.

Things were not the same, nor were they ever going to be. Even after all of the time that has passed, the pain was still there, all fresh and new. Jeff sat there in his seat, just staring at the autopsy report in front of him. The name of the victim? Michael Harris, his nephew. From what he read, there was little to go on. Hell, if you saw the state of Michael's body, 'little to go on' was being very generous. Michael was identified by a single hair at the scene. It was attached to the skull, which oddly enough was the thing that survived the 'cremation' of Michael's body. Jeff sat there, running a hand through his hair. Michael literally came into their lives, well, by surprise. Lori Ann, his mother, left Missouri, and went to Gotham City. Then about a year later, she returned with Michael in her arms. That took Jeff, Lori Ann's younger brother, by surprise. He loved him regardless, though.

Jeff wanted to cry, but he really couldn't. Everybody was crying. Melody was on the edge of a breakdown, and Charles felt as though this was his fault, which Christian said it was. Christian himself was shocked, and he had no idea how he was going to react to the news of Michael being dead.

The funeral? Well, that was a whole different can of worms right there. Marie, the oldest of the three, came out to the funeral, and she was a wall of emotion. By a wall, I mean that she showed no emotion as she walked up to the urn, and placed a kiss on the picture that they had of Michael.

As he was thinking about the funeral a few days earlier, Jeff had a shocking thought.

Joker was not going to let this go, nor should he. He was going to make a play, that was not even a question. WHEN was the question.

"Jeff?" Christian said silently, standing at the door of his office.

"Yeah?" Jeff answered, turning to face his nephew.

"Uh, Melody wants to know if she can stay out here for a while." Christian asked. Jeff knew that the friction between Melody and Charles was something that could not be ignored, and it wasn't. Melody blamed Charles for being sent out to Arkham, which she was right. If Charles did any research about Arkham, he would have known that sending Michael out there was a horrible decision. Too late for that now, right?"

"Fine." Jeff said, turning back to his desk. Jeff did not even have to turn his head back to his door to know that Christian was there, and that he had a question for him.

"Anything else?" Jeff asked Christian.

"Yeah, that body that they found, that was Michael, right?" Christian asked him. Jeff sighed loudly, and turned to look at Christian.

"Ever since you have been living with me, I made one promise to you. I would never lie to you." Jeff said.

"Okay?" Christian replied in an unsure tone.

"I would be lying if I said I knew for sure." Jeff said. "I am not saying yes. I am not saying no. What I am saying is, is that I don't know."

"Really? What makes you so unsure?" Christian asked him.

"Honestly? The body itself." Jeff said. "I have seen some horrific crime scenes, but I called bullshit the minute I saw this crime scene. The skull is the only body part that survived the fire. Then there is the hair. The ONLY hair that had any DNA was from Michael."

"Jesus." Christian whistled.

"That's not all. I am willing to bet this house that the Joker knows what happened to Michael, and he did not take it well." Jeff said. "He is going to try something. I don't know what or where, but he will be ready for this."

"What is going to happen?" Christian asked him. "You know, to everybody?"

"I have no idea. I have no idea." Jeff said.

* * *

Later that night, Christian went into the living room of his home, and saw Melody sound asleep on the couch. Her cheeks were stained with tears, because she really missed Michael, Christian thought. Christian did not want to disturb her, so he turned and went back to his bedroom.

"I'm not sleep." Melody said, sitting up.

"I figured that you weren't." Christian said, turning back around to face her. "I take it that you are going to be here awhile."

"I really can't stay with him right now. Not after what happened to Michael." Melody said sadly. Christian nodded in agreement, or understanding. He knew that there was some unspoken friction between Charles and Melody, because Melody of course blames this death on Charles, that being because Charles put Michael in Arkham in an attempt for Michael to get help because Michael attempted suicide.

"I was wondering something though. How are you getting along with Miley and her friends?" Christian asked.

"We don't." Melody said bluntly.

"That makes sense." Christian said.

"She's the cunt that set all of this in motion." Melody said. "Oliver and Lilly knew what she did and chose not to tell us about it. I had to learn about this from you."

"You know, something might happen to them in the future, right?" Christian said. "Don't get it twisted, I am not wishing death on anybody, but maybe it is best to leave it alone, because someone might take care of our problems for us."

"Like the Joker? That is who you are talking about, right?" Melody asked him.

"Not exactly, but I really can't say no to that, can I?" Christian asked, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Harley Quinn sat near the Joker, who seemed to be literally on the edge of insanity. He had a wide range of emotions that ran through his body. He felt bad, hell both he and Harley both, they were mad that they were not able to go to Michael's funeral, but Joker made a promise, that those responsible were going to pay for what happened to Michael. No question about it, but the question was when they were going to strike.

"Mistah J, I was wondering, when are we gonna go after Miley or Travis?" Harley asked nervously.

"Not for a long time." Joker answered.

"Why not?" Harley asked him.

"It's simple really." Joker said, turning to face her. "The first chance to strike is the worst time to strike. I got caught numerous times because I did not follow that little tidbit advice. Also, my dear, we are fugitives, and Batbrain isn't going to stop looking for us, at all. Time is our big ally here. Most likely, the more time we wait, the more that those we are after are going to let down their guard, and we will be free to do what we are going to do to our enemies."

"So we just wait then?" Harley Quinn asked him.

"I say so. We just wait." Joker said.

* * *

It was late at night, and Miley could not sleep. Of course she couldn't, you know? She was somewhat at fault for what happened to Michael, and his suicide attempt that lead him to be placed in Arkham in the first place. Their relationship was built on lies in the first place. Michael really did grow to love her, but she was sleeping with Travis the whole time that she was with Michael. Ironically, Michael was not even interested in Miley at first, because she had to get Melody to get Michael to go out with her. Soon enough after their first few dates, they became inseperable. Of course that is about the time Travis came back into her life and she began to date him as well. Once she came clean about what she did and broke it off with Michael, that is when all hell broke loose.

She slid out of her bed, and walked to the bedroom window. She stared out of it at the starry sky, and let a sigh escape her lips. This really was bad. She was happy with Travis, but Michael's friends and family were less than happy with her. She knew that there was going to be major backlash for what she did and how she did it to Michael, but what can she do?

She considered ending her relationship with Travis because of what might happen to them seeing how they are together at the expense of Michael's life. This was not going to end well, because she could just feel something about to happen to her or her friends.

* * *

**WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY**

David Falcone was at the gate to see his friend Bruce. He had some business to discuss with him, but it was not all pleasure, as if it ever was when he came out here. David was buzzed in, and drove his car to park near the entrance. David got out and walked to the front door. It was not long before a familiar older man answered the door.

"Hello Alfred, is the boss in?" David asked.

"Of course. He is in the study. Want me to lead you there?" Alfred asked him.

"No thank you. I know the way." David said, giving the older man a hug before he headed down a long hall and down some steps before he found the study, and there he found Bruce Wayne sitting down, staring at the fire that was going.

"Bruce." David said, making himself known.

"David, good to see you. I take it that you have something that needed to tell me?" Bruce said. David nodded, and took an empty seat next to Bruce.

"I found out that the Joker was engaged to Lori Ann Harris, Michael's mother shortly before her disappearance." David said. Bruce looked at David quizzically.

"Really? What else did you figure out?" Bruce asked him.

"Michael heading to Arkham? Harley Quinn tricked his brother into sending him out there." David said. "Maybe that is why when Joker broke out, he brought Michael with him."

"I feel bad, but why do I get the feeling that you did not come out here just to tell me that?" Bruce said.

David took a deep breath, and then spoke his mind.

"Alex is really nervous about Scarecrow being loose." David said. "I had to drop her off at the Police station before I came out here. You know what he did to us a few years ago."

"Yeah, I was there. You came out of it alright." Bruce said. "So, what is up?"

"Alex is being sent out to California to interview Jeff Harris, the detective on the case of Michael Harris. I am going with her, due to the fact that she won't so much as take out the trash on her own anymore." David said.

"If you are asking if Batman will be there, he will be." Bruce said. "I am looking forward to looking into some friends of mine..."

* * *

Joker sat there, casually twirling the 9mm in his right hand. He hated waiting, but with what he had in store, he knew that time was all he had. The more time passed, he knew that Miley and her friends and family were getting comfortable, knowing that things were getting back to normal. That was not the case. For those in the dark, best example being the Joker and Harley Quinn here, it was obvious that something more sinister was at work here.

That 'something more sinister' was NOT the Joker here. Joker got wind that someone else was after Miley and her friends and family. He had no idea who these people were, but he knew that these were some bad men, or women he did not know at this point, that they were dealing with.

This was bad for him. How? These unknown people might force them to act before he was ready to. Of course, they might be able to solve his problem for him, killing Miley and Travis right? No, that will not be good, because he is the one that should take out those sons of bitches himself.

Again, instead of worrying about what he was going to do, he continued to do what he was going to do. He was going to sat there, and wait for the time to strike. Of course he was going to keep his ear to the ground just in case something was going to happen in the near future.

Joker had no idea that was going to be this soon...

* * *

Travis was walking to his car when he noticed someone sitting on the hood of the car. He wasn't sitting per se, more like laying on the hood. The guy looked Japanese and just about his age, wearing a red t-shirt with a black insignia on it, and black baggy jeans.

"Can I help you?" Travis asked him.

"Yeah. You're Travis right?" The teen asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Travis asked in an impatient tone of voice.

"Wow, a home wrecker and he has the nerve to get impatient with me." The teen said, sliding off the car.

"Well, you are on my property causing me an inconvience. How would you react?" Travis snapped.

"Okay, maybe I should just take my leave." The teen said, sliding off of the car. "Oh, but before I go, you should know something."

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"This is for Michael." He took out a pistol, and shot out one of the tires on Travis's car.

"The Four Dragons are coming for you." The kid said. Travis looked up, and the kid was gone. Travis stared at the flat tire on his car, and somehow he knew this was going to get a lot worse before it got better...

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be up sooner or later. So thanks for reading!**


	2. The Dragon Of Water and Air

**AN****: ****After a little break in writing, or rather typing this story, I am back with some more in this series of stories. What happened last time was that one of Michael's friends made himself known to Travis Brody. If he thought that was bad, he is going to meet the rest of Michael's friends.**

**Chapter Two: The Dragon Of Water and Air**

Travis sat on his front porch as his mother and father stood there with hands on each of his shoulders. The cops was in front of him, shooting questions at him about what had just happened minutes earlier. He was scared, Travis was, that whoever did this was more than likely to come back and try again. The kid did not think twice about shooting out one of his tires, and what scared him even more was that he knew, how was not important now, that there was more of them, just like the guy that he ran into earlier.

"So, any reason why this kid would just pick on you, just out of the blue?" The cop asked, for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time.

"I don't know. I came outside to get something out of my car, and he was sitting on the hood." Travis said. "I asked him what did he want, and he called me a home wrecker. Then right after that, he shot out one of my tires. Before I knew it, he was gone."

"Okay, what else is going to happen?" Travis' father asked.

"I want him to come downtown, and look at some photographs. I think that this guy is in the system, but I want Travis here to be sure." The cop said.

Travis agreed. Anything to get away from here for a while. As he was leaving with the officer, he thought about what that kid said to him before he fired. _This is for Michael..._ Whoever that guy was, he was a friend of Michael, the same guy that Miley left for him. Now he was wondering if dating that girl was worth it. All of this happened the minute that he dated Miley, and right after she came clean to Michael about their relationship. Why, oh why did he beg her persistently to end things with Michael and be exclusive to him?

* * *

Melody arrived home, at Jeff's home with her 'cousin' Christian, and sat down on the couch, putting her face in her hands. It was long after Michael's funeral, but she still missed him. She was not going to get over losing her brother, nor was she going to get over it quickly. It was going to be a while before she ever came to terms over what happened to him, and why.

As she sat there brooding, Christian came bounding down the steps.

"You're home? Good. Did you hear what happened?" Christian asked her.

"No, why? What happened?" Melody asked him.

"Well, from what Jeff told me, someone tried to intimidate Travis by shooting out one of his tires on his car." Christian said.

"Really? Who?" Melody inquired from Christian.

"No idea." Christian answered. "Whoever it was, it was a friend of Michael's. That's why Jeff told me what happened. He asked me if someone Michael knew was Japanese, and to ask you the same question."

"No." Melody answered in a very stoical voice. Christian just looked at her, and sighed. She was still feeling the effects of Michael being dead. Hell, he was still not over it, nor was he ever going to be. Christian and Melody were probably the closet people that Michael ever knew, and trusted.

"Christian? I need to ask you something." Melody said.

"Okay, what's up?" Christian said, standing closer to her.

"Do you think that Michael is really dead?" Melody answered her.

Christian did not answer her right away. He ran one hand down his face, and sighed deeply. He took a nearby chair, and sat down in front of her.

"Okay, I am going to tell you something, but do not tell Jeff that I told you. Okay?" Christian said in a low-toned voice.

"Sure. What is it?" Melody asked him.

"I think he is, but when I asked Jeff the same thing that you asked me, he said something that made me really think." Christian said.

"What?" Melody inquired.

"He told me, that something about the crime scene did not sit right with him." Christian answered.

"Is he alive?" Melody asked him.

"I am not sure." Christian answered honestly. "I have no idea."

"I mean, this is Michael we are talking about here. He has survived much worse." Melody said hopefully.

"I agree, but we have to wait until further evidence comes out to be sure." Christian told her.

Melody nodded in agreement. She felt a little better, now knowing that there might be some promise in the fact that Michael might be alive.

* * *

"So, what exactly happened?" Lilly asked her as they took their seat in their usual place at the beach.

"No idea." Miley answered. "Travis told me what he could, and that was that some kid was sitting on his car, and shot out one of his tires."

"Why?" Lilly asked her.

"I guess to scare him." Miley said.

"Wait, do you think that Melody or Christian sent that kid themselves?" Lilly asked in a whisper.

"I wouldn't put it pass them." Miley said. "They have hated me since the truth came out about Michael and me."

"I can't blame them for being mad, but it really doesn't make sense that they would be this mad about something like this to the point of scaring off your boyfriend." Lilly answered her.

"Maybe, but I just can't be sure." Miley said.

Miley and Lilly got up to leave, and as they were walking back to the car they both drove here in, someone cut in front of them. It was an older man, and he was accompanied by a girl that was roughly their age. He wore a blue jacket with the insignia for water on it, some black jeans, and a Russian hat on his head. The teen that was with him, wore a white shirt with an insignia for air on it, and blue jean shorts with sneakers.

"Well, comrade. You are right on button. It is her." The man said in a thick Russian accent.

"Yeah. I told you that it was her." The girl said. The man had a blank look on his face, as if this was another day at the office, while the girl looked as though she could lash out at any second in this conversation.

"Uh, can we help you?" Miley asked.

"Yes, Miley, you can." The Russian said. "We are close friends of Michael Harris. We are really saddened by the death of our friend."

"Oh, sorry for your-"

"Shut the fuck up. We aren't done." The girl snapped at them.

"Michael was good man. Deserved better than a slut like you." The Russian said. "Now we are here on a mission of revenge. Your boyfriend escape without a scratch because we wanted him too."

"You on the other hand, not so lucky." The teenage girl said.

Before Miley and Lilly had a chance to defend themselves, the two attacked. The man kicked Lilly hard in the face, knocking her out on her feet, and he threw her to the ground heavy-handedly.

"Lilly!" Miley said, turning to try and help her friend. The teen girl stopped her, and threw her against the car. When Miley tried to fight back, a knife was pressed against her throat.

"No bitch. We are gonna end this our way." The girl said.

"No! We sent our message, that's enough." The Russian said, trying to pry the girl away from Miley.

"It is never going to be enough! Not until Miley and Travis are dead like Michael!" The teen said, trying again to stab Miley.

"Another time, comrade! Let's leave!" He said.

"We are going to kill you and your fucking family, for Michael." She said. Miley watched as they disappeared into the evening, and once she was sure that they were gone, she immediately went over to check on Lilly.

* * *

Jeff thought that this day was going to be boring, but boy was he wrong. Not a minute after finding out about Travis having an intimidation attack on him, Lilly and Miley were attacked at the beach. David Falcone was there to help him, and his fiancee Alex was getting ready for an interview with Jeff about the death of his nephew. He was holding off on the interview, because he had to deal with these attacks. It wasn't in his district, but he knew that he had to do something.

"Well, all three had one thing in common." Jeff told David. "They all wore shirts with insignias on them. Each representing water, air, and fire."

"What does that mean?" David asked him.

"I don't know, but I have seen these shirts somewhere. Why do they seem familiar?" Jeff asked himself.

"A gang, perchance? Someone you arrested recently had that on them?" David said. "Are they a family?"

"Maybe, I just don't know." Jeff said, ruffling his hair. "God, that shirt looks so damn familiar. I just can't remember it right now, for some strange reason."

"Wait, what else did they say after the attacks?" David asked. The minute that David asked that, Jeff had a look on their face like he remembered something important.

"They talked about Michael. That's exactly what each one of them said." Jeff said. Jeff brought up known associates on his computer, and David watched as he saw an all too familiar name and face.

"Michael Harris." They said in unison.

* * *

David stepped outside, and was met by an old friend. David stared at Batman as he walked towards him.

"Well, nice to see that you made it here in one piece." Batman said.

"Damn, not even going to try and hide your presence, are you?" David asked him.

"Honestly, there's no point in doing so." Batman answered. "They know that I am out here."

"As they know that I am out here as well." David said. "So, what's new?"

"Besides the fact that Michael's allies are attacking Miley and her friends and family? Nothing." Batman said. "Joker's been quiet as well."

"He's waiting to make his move. That would mean that he is getting antsy. When people get antsy, they make bad mistakes." David said.

"Also, there's no word on Ivy and Scarecrow." Batman said.

"That's not good." David answered. "Alex won't be able to interview Miley anyway after what happened to her and Lilly."

"Okay then, what would you suggest we do next?" Batman asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." David said, shrugging his shoulders. "I would say go hunt these guys down, but that seems like a horrible idea."

"We have got to do something before these three kill someone." Batman said.

"I agree." David said.

* * *

As said earlier, Joker kept his ear to the ground, and he knew what was going on. Joker knew that these were friends of Michael, the ones that were putting it on Miley and her friends. He had to somewhat think highly of the way that these guys were doing it. They made it well known that they were, again, friends of Michael's. They also did it in public with people around. That meant they did not care about getting caught, or they were sloppy with their work.

It was obvious that they did not care about innocents getting in the crossfire. Joker had to wonder just who in the hell was he dealing with?

"Joker?" Dr. Crane, or Scarecrow at this moment in time, said, snapping Joker out of his thoughts.

"What?" Joker snapped at him. Scarecrow showed him something in his hand as Joker looked at him.

"I got what you needed." Scarecrow said, handing him a beat up bag. Joker took it, and looked inside. For the first time in months, Joker smiled.

"Thank you, my friend. I needed this." Joker said. "With Michael's friends making their move, and them doing it publicly, I may have to move quicker than I intend to."

"Might I ask, just what do you need this for?" Scarecrow asked him.

"It is a surprise, my friend." Joker said. "A very nasty surprise for Miley and Travis."

"Uh, what exactly are you planning?" Scarecrow asked.

"A very nasty, and deadly surprise." Joker smiled.

"Well, are you going to help me get Alex and David?" Scarecrow asked him.

"Oh of course, I will. I am a lot of things, but among those things, I am a man of my word." Joker smiled. "All of our enemies are going to meet a venomous demise."

* * *

**AN: Well, stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Dragon of the Earth

**AN: We saw two more of Michael's friends last chapter, and now we are going to see the last of them this chapter. Another thing, I might end this story early. When I say early, I mean this story isn't going to be on the long side, and expect the end coming soon.**

**Chapter Three: The Dragon of the Earth **

The question of the hour? Just what in the world was going on? That was something that no one could answer. Who were these guys that were attacking Miley and her friends and family? Whoever these guys were, a few things were all too perceptible. One, whoever they were, they were not going away. They were really close to Michael, and from what Jeff and David figured out, he was in charge of this so called faction. From their actions, whoever it was, they either were not worried about getting caught, or did not care about being quiet and discreet.

If that wasn't concerning enough, they still had Joker, Harley, and Scarecrow to worry about. If you asked either David or Jeff, they would say the main concern should be on finding those three. The Joker, Harley, and Scarecrow were being quiet about whatever they were going to do, and with the Joker being out there, that was not going to stay the same.

Needless to say, after their little skirmish with two of Michael's friends, Miley was not going to be able to do an interview, and Alex was about to put a wrap on the situation. Then Miley, in a surprise move, decided to do the interview anyway. Robby Ray wasn't happy with his daughter's decision, stating that it was dangerous putting herself out there when someone was after her, and he was right, there was two different, dangerous groups that wanted to put a hurting on her.

Miley said that she was going to be alright, and headed out to do the interview with Alex. Of course, a certain friend of Michael's will decide to show his face.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself." Alex said, sitting down with Miley in front of a studio audience at an interview set. It took a little while to get everything ready for the interview, but now they are here, and they were about to do the interview itself."My name is Alex Russo, head writer of the _Gotham Gazette_, and I am sitting here with pop star, Miley Stewart."

"Thank you for interviewing me." Miley said, smiling.

"After everything that has happened to you lately, I am amazed that you were able to talk to me after all of that. I mean, where do we start?" Alex asked Miley.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Miley asked her back.

"All right, let's start with the unknown assailants that attacked you a few days ago." Alex said. "Any idea as to who they were and what they were after?"

"Yes." Miley said. "They were friends of Michael, and they were after Travis and myself."

"When you mention Travis, you mean Travis Brody, right?" Alex inquired. "Your boyfriend, right?"

"That's right." Miley answered.

"From what I heard, you were dating Travis at the same time you were in a relationship with Michael." Alex stated, matter of fact sound in her voice. "Is that true?"

"No, absolutely not." Miley lied.

"Okay, why did Michael attempt suicide?" Alex asked her.

"I have no idea." Miley lied again. "He had some mental issues growing up, so I figured that it was a manifestation of those issues that drove him to try to kill himself."

She wasn't sure that Alex knew the entire story, and it really was a gamble doing this interview, and lying as well, but what the hell? Might as well roll with lying as she already did it now.

"Okay, I talked to a few of his family members, and they told me that you were not only cheating on Michael with Travis, but they got that information first hand from Michael while he was in Arkham. The same Arkham that his brother Charles sent him without doing any background search on the place in the first place." Alex said. "So, either his friends and family are lying, or you are. Which is it?"

"I am telling the truth." Miley said, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

"We are done here." Alex said, obviously annoyed that Miley was lying to her about the truth about what happened to Michael.

* * *

Alex was sitting at a near table, going over her notes when Miley grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around harshly to face her.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked calmly.

"Just what the hell was that?" Miley asked her angrily.

"I asked you some questions, and you obviously lied to me." Alex said.

"What makes you think that I lied to you?" Miley asked her.

"Well, first of all, I was not going to run into this interview blind." Alex said, standing out of her seat. "Second, not that you would care, or should for that matter, I went to talk to Melody, Michael's sister. She told me that you used him to make your career better, and then dumped him which led to his suicide attempt."

"You believed them?" Miley asked her.

"Well, after you flat out denied those statements, now I do." Alex answered.

"What happened between me and Michael is no one's business but ours." Miley said, stomping away.

David stood off in the distance, and watched the little scene between Miley and Alex from afar. After Miley was gone, David came over and stood next to his fiancee.

"Is everything alright?" David asked her.

"Fine. She lied to me, and when I called her out on it, she got mad at me." Alex said.

"Let me guess. She basically said what happened between her and Michael was between them." David stated.

"Yeah, exactly." Alex said. David looked around briefly, and leaned in to Alex.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but just leave that alone." David said.

"I think I should." Alex said. "Did you find out anything about the guys that attacked Miley and her friends and family?"

"Nothing solid, but this is scary." David said.

"Scary how?" Alex asked him.

"We haven't seen Joker, Harley Quinn, nor Scarecrow yet." David answered. "It's not as if we are not going to see them. Plus, I just got word that someone stole a highly dangerous chemical from a lab."

"Do you think the Joker did it?" Alex asked him.

"I am willing to bet a year's salary on it." David said. "Whatever he is planning, we have to stop him before he succeeds with whatever he is trying to do."

* * *

Miley was more than a little hot after her "interview" with Alex. She felt as though someone fed her information about how she and Travis really got together. Miley knew that Melody had said something, and she contemplated going to confront her, but knew that was not a good idea, because Michael's friends were out there, and she decided to head home and sit there. At least she would be safe there with the cops sitting there protecting her.

* * *

Melody got up from the couch, and answered the front door. She saw someone wearing a jacket, jeans, and dark brown shirt with the Earth insignia on it. She smiled, and opened the door, letting her friend inside.

"Ambrose. Nice to see you." Melody said hugging him.

"Nice place, Melody. I thought you might need some good news so here I am." Ambrose said, sitting on the nearest couch.

"What's up?" Melody asked him.

"News." Ambrose said, putting his shoes on the table. "I have some news."

"I get that. Why else would you be here?" Melody asked him.

"You know how hard it is to keep those four in line?" Ambrose said. "I am literally ripping my hair out, trying to keep them from murdering everyone in sight. They are really losing it about Michael dying."

"I am not exactly happy about it either." Melody answered.

"I can tell." Ambrose responded. "Listen, I know that they stepped to Miley, Lilly, and Travis. I told them to do that, but to not kill them."

"Any reason why?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Ambrose said. "I know that the Joker is going to make his move really soon. I am not getting in the middle of that. It is best to let him do what he is going to do, and just sit back and watch."

Are you sure that is the right thing to do?" Melody asked him.

"Hell no, it isn't the right thing to do. The right thing to do is to call the police, and let them handle this. Anyways, the truth is, nothing is going to happen on our end again. Anything else that is going to happen is going to be by the hands of Harley Quinn, and Joker." Ambrose said.

"Good." Melody said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing those pricks get what is coming to them."

* * *

**AN: The final few chapters are up next.**


	4. Endgame Part I

**AN: The final two chapters are here, and the endgames begin. We will start off with a big surprise from Michael's camp. Also, before we begin, what happens at the end of **_**Arkham Asylum **_**will happen at the end of this story. So, if you know what happens, good, if you don't, well here you go...**

**Chapter Four: Endgame Part I**

"_Are we on? Are we rolling? Awesome. Hello, Malibu, and hello to Miley Stewart's friends and family. A fond hello to Michael's friends and family, especially Harley Quinn and the Joker. News about Michael coming up, but first, an explanation. I come to you from an undisclosed location. For the lack of mind that does not know what that means, it means that if you make a stupid attempt to track this, you will not find any of us. Anyway, enough of the formal introductions, let's get down to business._

_My name is Ambrose, for those that do not know, I am known as the Dragon of Earth. You have met the Dragons of Fire, Water, and Air, and if not, you will meet them soon._

_Well, I have a major announcement to make. This is going to cause a rift among us all._

_Michael Harris, is alive. He went into hiding to perfect his technique of all of the elements, and he told me to help him hide out. He did not know that I faked his death, but I am pretty sure that he knows now. The only one who knew that he really was alive, was me. Sorry to my teammates, but he told me to help him hide. Why me, I have no idea, because I am a bit of a screwball. I took it a little too far, with the faking his death, and everything. I have no idea when he is going to return, but I am pretty sure that he wants to have a chat with you, Travis Brody. What that means for the rest of you that did him wrong, I have not the slightest idea, but it won't be good for you, that is almost a certain thing._

_Have a nice day._

***END TRANSMISSION***

* * *

Harley watched as Joker began to smile. It was the first time that he smiled since before Michael 'died'. Now that it was known that he was alive, he seemed to pick up in happiness. She herself couldn't help but crack a little smile. What does this mean for the two of them now?

"Mistah J, what are we going to do now?" Harley asked him.

Joker turned around, walked over to her, and kissed her on the lips.

"My dear, what this means is that everything is going to end happily for us." Joker said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"What about Miley and Travis?" Harley asked the Joker again.

"I am going to kill them, of course." Joker said, laughing. He picked her up, and swung her around as he hugged her. They, that being Miley, Travis, and her friends and family, were going to be in for a very bad day...

* * *

Christian sprinted into the police station, looking for his uncle. Almost on cue, Jeff stepped out of his office, and saw him. He motioned for Christian to come inside, and Christian took a seat right next to David, who was sitting there, running a hand through his black hair.

"Did you see that?" Christian asked them, referring to the broadcast that aired a little while earlier.

"Oh, yeah." Jeff said. "This isn't good."

"How? He isn't going to be after us." Christian said. "Right?"

"I doubt it." David said, chiming in.

"What David is trying to say is, we don't know what state of mind Michael is in." Jeff said. "Mike might kill you or Melody just to send a message."

"Shit. I didn't think about that." Christian said.

"What is our next move going to be?" David asked Jeff.

"We got to get everyone together." Jeff said. "If what I think is about to happen is about to happen, it won't be good for everyone."

* * *

The plan that they had in mind was something simple. They, Jeff and David, were going to tell the supposed targets of this little faction that they were in danger, and they were going to get them to safety. David went to check on Travis and his parents, while Jeff went to the home of Miley, where she and her friends and family were currently at the moment.

David stood in the living room of Travis Brody and his parents. He was explaining to him what was going on at that moment.

"Well, the situation has changed." David said calmly. Travis' parents looked at them with the expression that they had no idea what was going on. David sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain what was going on with the current situation.

"What's going on? Did you find the guy that intimidated our son?" Mr. Brody asked him.

"No, it is worse than that." David said. "We have word that Michael Harris is alive, and we are worried that he might be on his way here."

"Who is Michael Harris?" Mrs. Brody asked him. David looked at the three as if they were joking with him.

"Miley's boyfriend. The guy that she was with while she was dating Travis. Miley was cheating on him with Travis." David said. His parents looked at him, Travis, and back at him.

"Travis told us that they broke up a year earlier." Mr. Brody said.

"Wow." David said, running a hand through his hair. David sighed, and continued to explain what was going on. Then he checked his cell phone just as someone was calling him, and he knew that from the word UNKNOWN on the screen, it was more than likely the Dark Knight.

He stepped away, but not to far in case there was a surprise.

"Yes, sir." David said.

"Are you alright?" Batman said.

"It's dangerous calling me like this, you know?" David replied.

"Cell jam on this end." Batman said. "Where are you right now?"

"Sitting with the parents and Travis. Why? What did you hear?" David asked.

"Joker and Harley are on the move. I think that they are headed towards Miley and her friends and family." Batman said.

"Shit. All right. I will meet you there once I am able to." David said.

Batman sighed off, and David had to make sure they were moved to a safe location, they being Travis and his parents.

* * *

Whenever the situation is like this, the first instinct is to act immediately. Understandable, but really unwise. The smart thing to do is to find how just how bad things are, then act upon that.

"So, how bad are things?" Charles asked Jeff. Jeff and Charles were sitting in Robby Ray's living room, sitting at a round table with Robby Ray sitting down with the two.

"Really bad." Jeff said. "Did you see what they said on that broadcast?" Jeff asked him.

"Yeah." Robby Ray answered. "How is that possible?"

"The body was a fake." Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders. "With enough of his DNA so we would ID him as Michael."

"What are you going to do?" Charles said.

"We have to move you guys, because they are going to be after you." Jeff said.

"Wait, where are we going to go?" Robby Ray asked them.

"Somewhere we can keep you safe until we can bring about the capture of Joker and Harley Quinn." Jeff said.

Charles and Robby Ray began to talk among themselves when Jeff heard a car pull up in front of the house. On instinct alone, Jeff went to the door, with his hand on his pistol. Jeff looked outside, and saw David coming up to the front door, and quickly ushered him in.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked David.

"We have a situation." David said.

"What kind of situation?" Jeff asked him.

"Joker and Harley Quinn are on their way somewhere." David said. Jeff took a step back, and immediately turned to Robby Ray.

"Where's Miley?" Jeff asked them immediately.

"At this time, more than likely at school. Why? What's happening?" Robby Ray asked them, concerned at the sudden change of mood.

"Get the cops here, we got to get to that school." Jeff said, stepping out of the house. David was immediately after him once the cops were there.

* * *

Miley could not explain it, but the air changed. It was as if something was about to happen. Miley was in the lunchroom with Oliver and Lilly at each of her sides. The other kids were sitting at the other tables, talking and eating their lunches. Miley kept a close enough eye on Melody, who was sitting with her friends near the door to the cafeteria. Again, she still felt uneasy as if something big was about to happen.

She was right.

A single gunshot went off, and everyone went for cover under the tables. Joker came marching into the cafeteria with Harley Quinn at his side, a sinister smile on his face.

"Greetings everyone. I am known as the Joker, and I am here for two young women. That would be Melody and Miley Stewart. As for the rest of you, beat it." Joker laughed.

To drive his point home, he fired the gun again. The second shot caused the rest of the students in the cafeteria to disperse. The rest of the teens were gone quick, and that left the four of them, Joker, Harley, Melody and Miley there alone.

"Now, where were we?" Joker asked in a rhetorical way.

* * *

Neither Melody or Miley dared to make a move, because they knew that the slightest move could be the difference between life and death. Joker began to laugh, just looking around at the empty cafeteria. Joker's stare went back and forth between Melody and Miley, before finally setting his fixating his eyes onto Miley.

"You have caused all of this, you know?" Joker said. "All you had to do was to be loyal, and none of this would have happened. Now I have to kill you both."

Joker took a syringe that Harley handed to him, and stuck it in his neck. He threw the syringe to the ground, and shattered it into pieces.

Miley and Melody watched in horror as he began to grow in size, until he towered over the two of them.

"Now, for my revenge." Joker said in a deep, deadly voice.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next.**


	5. Endgame Part II

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter. As with the upcoming scene, it will be condensed in order to set up **_**Arkham City**_**. Another thing, this story was short because it was a bridge between **_**Arkham Asylum **_**and **_**Arkham City**_**. Also, I know that Batman and Scarecrow has been scarcely seen in this story, but that is what it is. Another thing, expect them to be in my **_**Arkham City **_**story that is going to follow this story. Finally, if the "big fight" is short, that is intentional for various reasons. Enough explanation, here is the conclusion.**

**Chapter Five: Endgame Part II**

It didn't take long for Batman and David to burst into the cafeteria. Once they were there, they got an eyeful of Joker in his new form, and of course they were horrified at what they saw. Joker not only got bigger, but he seemed to take on the ability of being invincible. Bad news for the two of them, for sure.

"What the hell?" David said, taking a look at the Joker. Joker seemed to notice the new visitors that were in the cafeteria, and turned to greet them.

"Why hello there!" Joker said. "You came to die as well? Well, fine with me. The more the merrier!"

"Okay, what the hell are we going to do here?" David asked Batman.

"I have no idea." Batman said back to him. He honestly had no idea as to what he should do. How in the hell were they going to stop him when he was like this?

"The first thing we have to do is get Miley and Melody out of here." David said. Batman nodded in agreement, and moved in the opposite direction to draw Joker's attention.

Batman began running, and Joker started flinging tables at him with ease. David ran over to where Miley and Melody were huddled, and began to usher them out of the room. Of course, Harley was there as well, and began to fire at them.

"Hey! You can't leave unless it is in a body bag!" Harley said. As they left the cafeteria, Harley gave chase to the escaping trio, leaving Joker to fight Batman in his enlarged state.

* * *

"Are you alright?" David asked, once they got to a quiet spot.

"Yeah. What the hell is happening?" Miley asked him.

"Joker's endgame." David answered. "You cheating on Michael caused all of this."

"Not this again!" Miley screamed in frustration. "I said I was sorry!"

"Like that is going to help us now." Melody shot back. "If Harley doesn't kill us, Joker will."

"Speaking of which." David said, ushering them around another corner. He drew his service pistol, and once Harley rounded a corner, he fired at her, causing her to stop running and duck around a corner for cover.

"You almost hit me!" Harley said.

"I know!" David shouted back. "I am not aiming to kill you, but I will if I have to!"

"I am not leaving unless that bitch Miley is dead!" Harley shouted.

"You should be worried about Joker!" David said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harley called.

"That stuff that made him big? That's Titan formula. It will make him big and powerful, but it's deadly on the heart. If he keeps up that fight with Batman, his heart is going to explode!" David said.

"Liar!" Harley called.

"Don't believe me? Go and look for yourself! I bet he is wheezing like a smoker!" David said.

David waited for a moment, and heard footsteps frantically running away from their location. David stepped out to make sure that the cost was clear, and then turned back to Melody and Miley.

"Alright, the cost is clear. Beat feet to the exit. I have to go and check on what's happening.

David looked to make sure that Miley and Melody were out safely, and then he went to go and help Batman.

* * *

Batman continued to dodge Joker's attacks and as he was doing so, he noticed that Joker seemed to be slowing down, and his breathing was getting more and more labored. Batman got on his guard as it looked as though Joker was about to attack again, but he stopped.

"What's happening?" Joker called out. "Why am I feeling like this?"

"The Titan formula is unstable, that's why." Batman said. "Your heart can't take it, and it is killing you."

"So what if it is!?" Joker screamed. "I am doing this for Michael! You are trying to protect some cunt that drove him to try and kill himself!"

"Joker!" David called, running into the scene. "Listen. I know that you were and are trying to protect Michael, but he is not here! This is madness!"

It might have been due to the Titan formula, but it was obvious that there was some sort of mental issue with the Joker, more than usual mind you. Joker let out a roar, and looked as though he was about to attack again, but as he took another step, and grasped at his chest. He took a knee, and began to breathe really hard. His body slowly returned to its normal size, and he just collapsed.

"Shit, is he dead?" David asked, his hand still on his gun.

Batman rolled him over, and to their surprise, Joker was crying.

"I...failed him." Joker said. "Michael, I failed him..."

"Shh. Just take it easy." David said.

"Listen... Michael...Michael..." Joker tried to say.

"What about him? What do you have to say about him?" Batman tried to question Joker.

Joker didn't say anything else. He laid his head back, and as one last tear fell from his eye, he smiled.

"He's dead." Batman said.

* * *

The hours after what happened, was something that she had trouble watching. Harley Quinn knew that something bad had happened to The Joker. Something told her that she better stay out of sight, and watch what was happening. She watched nearby, and as the cops and various forms of law enforcement was gathering information and sweeping through the school, just making sure that everything was clear.

Then it happened. They were wheeling out a body, and even though that body was covered, she knew immediately who it was. After all of the years that she was with him, Harley was able to know right then and there who it was. It was The Joker. She ran off, frantically screaming and crying into the sky.

This was not over, not by a longshot.

* * *

"Alright, what do we have?" Jeff asked David. He was on a live call with Commissioner Gordon back in Gotham City, and David took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Sir, when we took a call about gunfire at Seaview High, and once we arrived there, we saw that Joker was there." David began. "Then he injected himself with the Titan formula. His body was unable to take it after a while, and he died."

"Well, that causes mixed feelings here." Commissioner Gordon said. "Where is Harley Quinn and Michael Harris?"

"No idea." David said. "She knows what happened to the Joker, and with her mind set, god knows what she is capable of."

"Same goes for Michael." Jeff added. "No way he is in the dark about what is going on."

"Alright. Listen, Arkham City is almost finished, and I want you back here soon, David." Commissioner Gordon said.

"What is Arkham City?" Jeff asked.

"The higher ups in Gotham City bought out some slums in Gotham, and that is where the criminals are going instead of Arkham, which is being shut down." David said.

"Whether or not this idea is going to work is still in the air." Commissioner Gordon said. "Anyway, David. Get back soon, okay?"

"Yes sir." David said. The feed ended. David sighed, and turned to Jeff.

"What now?" David said.

"Good news and bad news." Jeff said. "Good news, no way they are going to act so soon after what just happened."

"The bad news?" David asked.

"The bad news is that there is going to be something big in the future." Jeff said, taking an exhausted breath. "As for right now, let's just take in the momentary peace for right now.

"That is a way of looking at things, I suppose." David said.

* * *

Harley found herself sitting in the darkness, feeling lost and alone. Joker was gone, and Michael was god knows where. She really did have no one with her in the world. Then she thought about what Joker was working on. She owed it to both Joker and Michael to finish this. They were going to pay for everything that happened. She smiled. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Joker's body was moved out of California, and buried at a grave in Gotham City. Seeing as how he had no known family besides Harley Quinn, he was buried in a general grave site, given a gravestone with his general information on it, and that was that. Up to this point, he had no visitors to his final resting place.

Until now.

There was a cool wind that blew through the cemetery, and then appeared a young teen, dressed in a white hooded cloak with a black dragon insignia on it appeared out of nowhere, and was standing at Joker's grave site. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Too bad what happened to you." He said. "I'm sorry that I wasn't around for everything that happened. I hope that you can hear me, and I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for everything that you did for me. Don't worry about Harley Quinn, I'll take care of her."

With that, there was a faint crack, and he was gone, cackling like the Joker as he went into the darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
